


Wasting a Saturday

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-escape and post-worries, Michael and Alex have made a life for themselves by the beach somewhere, blissfully relaxed and left to their own devices. So of course they have lots of time for each other... Short, hot and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting a Saturday

_Ah. Pure bliss._

Alex grinned hungrily at the platter resting on his bare stomach. He was lying back against the pillows, reclining on the double bed, a platter heaped with fruit ready for devouring. The TV was on, but he'd turned the sound down to a comfortable buzz.

Peaches. Pears. Pineapple and oranges, mango, grapes and plums. Peeled and prepared for eating. Alexander sighed happily and carefully picked out a plum, biting into the lush fruit.

_Sticky._

The plum was perfectly ripe and the juice flowed over his tongue as he bit into it. Some of it trickled down his chin and Alex swallowed, wiping a hand across his chin to catch the drop attempting to drip to his chest.

He finished the plum, licked his lips, then picked out a piece of mango. His fingers were rather drenched in fruit juice by now, but he just licked it off and once again began sorting through the platter. _This is life!_

“So this is how you waste Saturdays.”

Alex looked up lazily, finding Michael in the doorway. The younger man was wearing a blue wife beater and a pair of baggy linen trousers, looking gorgeous as always. “Waste?”

“You could at least have put a shirt on, Alex,” Michael grinned, looking at the half-naked man with rising pulse.

“But I'd make a mess of it; what would the point be?” Alex said lightly. He found a nice peach and bit into it. “Mm. Want some?”

Michael licked his lips, watching a drop of juice roll down Alex' chin. It then proceeded to drip onto the naked, lightly muscled chest that Michael adored. “Nnh. Can I get you a paper towel? Or maybe just an ordinary towel?”

Alex ignored the younger man, finishing his peach with delight.

Michael watched, fascinated, captivated, as each new bite sent small rivulets of juice down Alex' chin and throat. The former agent's skin was sticky and glistening with fruit juice, and he no longer made any attempt to remove it, just let it coat his skin.

“Sure you don't want some?” Alex said, waving a hand over the platter of fruit.

“I think I might want some after all,” Michael conceded, then kicked off his shoes and joined Alex on the bed. “What do you recommend?”

The older man held out a piece of pear and smiled seductively. “Pear?”

Michael crawled forward, mouth open. He let Alex feed him the piece.

“You need a paper towel yourself, pig,” Alex smirked, fingers already finding a piece of mango. “Try this one.”

Michael watched the juice run along Alex' fingers, and licked it off before taking the proffered fruit. “Mm.”

Alex swallowed heavily. Those plump lips fastened around the side of his index finger, licking and sucking at the juice. Alex loved Michael's lips.

“Lie back,” Michael suggested. “Hand me that plate...”

Alex did as he was told.

Michael began by placing a slice of orange on Alex' collar bone. Then he put a pineapple piece on his sternum, followed by a trail of grapes down his stomach. Alex lay perfectly still, trying not to breathe.

Michael bit a plum in two, slowly chewing one half. The other half he placed just above the lining of Alex' shorts.

Alex felt as though he was swimming in sticky, sweet fruit juice.

“This stuff stains.”

Michael laughed. “I know. The sheets aren't that expensive.”

The younger man began eating, and Alex closed his eyes, enjoying. Michael ate the orange. He ate the pineapple. Then he nibbled around it for good measure, licking off all the stickiness. And he picked up all the grapes with his tongue, one by one, until Alex' breathing grew ragged and his body began awakening to the playful touch.

“I'll save the plum for later,” Michael grinned, then moved up to kiss Alex. “What do you say I lose a few?”

Alex gave a groan of agreement as Michael pulled the wife beater over his head, then got off the bed to rid himself of his trousers. “Lie still; you'll get plum juice on stuff.” No shorts, of course.

“On what stuff?” Alex rasped, but Michael was climbing back on the bed and talking became unnecessary for a moment as they kissed again.

Everything tasted of fruit, Michael though; even Alex' tongue.

No, wait, especially Alex' tongue.

“Let me just get that for you,” Michael said, then slid Alex' shorts off, the older man carefully raising his hips to help. Then Michael slowly dipped his head, and took the rest of the plum into his mouth. Alex could feel his tongue searching for more juice.

“Stop eating and get up here,” Alex commanded. Michael complied.

“Kiss me?” Michael suggested, and Alex did.

The platter clattered to the floor as their bodies rolled together. Alex vaguely noticed that he was lying on something, but with Michael on top of him he just didn't care. The younger man straddled his hips, their uncovered erections barely touching and making Alex hiss in delight.

“Get the lube,” Alex panted, slowly rolling his hips up into Michael. “And start prepping yourself.”

Michael purred wordlessly and reached for the bedside drawer, elegant fingers fishing around in it until he found the large tube.

“I still think we could have bought the small one,” Michael laughed, then squeezed some into his hand. “This is made for gay gang bangs, not couples.”

Alex laughed, but quickly stopped that once Michael's slick fingers found his hard flesh. He bit his lip and let his hands fist in the juice-stained sheets; he was so hard he could hardly stand it. “You, too. Get ready for me, Michael.”

Michael moaned so prettily and filled his hand with lube once more. This time, he slid his hand down behind himself until he could stroke the slick fingers over his entrance. “I want to get ready for you, Alex. For your cock.”

“Ah, Michael, you know I love it when you talk dirty,” the older man said, running appreciative hands up Michael's thighs. “Tell me. Are you ready?”

Michael nodded, twitching a little even as he said, “I need you now, Alex.”

The former agent held himself in place while Michael lowered himself slowly. It was obvious the younger man hadn't prepared himself as thoroughly as Alex usually did, but the tightness felt incredible as they began to sink together.

Alex groaned deeply. “Michael...”

“Harder, Alex!” Michael whined, grinding down. They shuddered together.

Alex reached a hand up to caress Michael's cheek, but the younger man turned his head and licked along Alex' palm. Alex's body twitched in response, feeling – and seeing – Michael's tongue swipe over his sensitive skin, probably tasting fruit juice.

“Aaalex!” Michael keened, raising and lowering himself on Alex' erection. “Please!”

The older man smirked, bucking his hips in time with Michael's movements. “Please what?”

“I want... need...” Michael couldn't finish the sentence. The cock inside him was much too hard and definitely way too long for him to focus on anything else.

Alex needed no more incentive. He bucked harder, closing a hand – the hand that Michael had licked – around the younger man's erection, desperately standing to attention just over where their bodies joined.

Michael let out a cry of pleasure. Alex thrust upwards, hard.

“You're so tight,” Alex groaned, still moving to feel himself slide slowly in and out of his younger lover. “So tight and so hot; God, Michael... are you close?”

Michael, biting his bottom lip ferociously, nodded shakily. “Alex! Oh, yes; so... so close!”

Alex felt muscle clench around him and almost choked on his breath. “Michael...”

Michael moaned again. Alex was thrusting against his prostate and it felt incredible. He knew what the older man liked and he wanted to give it to him.

“Fuck, Alex; just fuck,” Michael breathed, then with more gusto. “Fuck me, Alex. Fuck me, hard.” He took Alex' hand from his own hip, pulled it up to his mouth. Licked the fingers.

Alex groaned, canting his head back with his eyes closed. “Michael!”

Michael licked the wrist, tasting peaches. His head spun. His body was clenching around Alex, around itself, and he was so close...

Alex pulled hard on his cock and that was it for Michael. He screamed; screamed Alex' name and _God_ and lots of other noises that his mind took no notice of; it was far too busy letting his body spasm and twitch and claw at Alex.

“Michael,” Alex grunted, “Michael, I -”

Michael stoppered the other man's mouth with a kiss, exhaustedly falling over his chest with heaving breath. “Alex...”

Within seconds, Alex was coming, too, releasing after knowing the younger man had gotten his. “Oh, Michael!”

White heat spread between them and both men cried out at the feeling. They rocked together, slowly after their climaxes, sticky with sweat and fruit juice and each other.

“Michael.”

It was nothing but a contented sigh, but it made Michael purr again and press into the broad chest beneath him. “Mm.”

They lay silent for a while, breathing evenly against each other and letting their pulses sink back to normal. Things were beginning to dry, becoming even more sticky.

Alex suddenly noticed he was still lying on something and tried shifting off it. He rolled them both a little to the side and turned to look at the offender. It was a – rather squashed – orange piece.

“That'll definitely stain.”

Michael snuggled closer to Alex, eyes slipping closed. “Mmph.” The younger man was all but asleep already.

_Pure bliss, indeed._

What a way to waste a Saturday.


End file.
